


Bandana

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Arthur Maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Nora has made an official Brotherhood bandana for Dogmeat. Danse is skeptical.





	Bandana

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Danse fic I had to get off my chest. Enjoy!

"Well, what do you think?"

Danse observes the orange bandana around the canine's neck that Nora has spent hours painting. He has half a mind to tell her that her time could have been better spent, but only a few weeks after her promotion to Knight, he realised he had a soft spot for her. Besides, if anything, he supposes it's a testament to her dedication.

As for Dogmeat, he's blissfully unaware that his travelling companion has as good as drafted him into the Brotherhood. He cocks his head to the side as the Paladin kneels to examine the material, rubbing his thumb over the sigil that she's painted in white. It's a symbol of honour that they both bear on their power armour and now, she's sharing a little of her honour with the lovable German Shepherd.

"Do you like it?" she asks hopefully.

Danse stands and folds his arms. "He's a dog," he says simply.

"Well, yeah, I know that," Nora replies. "I'm going to paint his armour next."

The Paladin shook his head. "Not that we couldn't use more soldiers," he begins, "but Dogmeat can't make the conscious decision to join the Brotherhood. It's hardly ethical to have him carry our sigil when he didn't agree to it."

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't like it..." she starts to say as Danse sighs heavily. He knows exactly what's coming. "You can't own a free spirit. He chooses his friends and he sticks by me."

He rubs his forehead and exhales wearily, like he always does when she comes out with ridiculous Brahmin-crap like that. "If you're going to put stock in the insane ramblings of an ancient chem addict, then I have serious doubts about your ability to make sensible judgements, Knight."

"Mama Murphy's visions are accurate!" she insists. "How else would she know that my energy is tied to Sanctuary, and that I'm a woman out of time?"

"Stop talking before I lose the will to live," he says dryly.

Nora huffs and mutters; "Elder Maxson liked the bandana..."

Danse quirks an eyebrow. "Really? I find that somewhat hard to believe."

"He said it's a show of loyalty and pride," she beams proudly and at that moment, Danse is once again reminded that Nora often has these childlike impulses. She likes to impress, to show off, to gain approval in the same way as some of the excitable Squires, but he's convinced it'll be the death of her out in the field.

Perhaps it's because she married at eighteen and had a child a little under a year later, or because her parents pushed her into becoming a part of the family firm from the moment she could spell her own name. Whatever the reason for Nora's lack of a childhood, and a lack of fun, it has a tendency to manifest in her everyday life.

Still, the Paladin can't help but let it slide. She's worked hard on her little art project and he's glad she adapted so well to the ideals he's been trying to teach.

"Fine, he can keep it on," Danse relents. "Don't blame me if his barks start to sound like 'Ad Victorium'."


End file.
